littletailbronxfandomcom_ko-20200213-history
Solatorobo 그리고 CODA에/엔딩 크레딧
분류:소라토로보분류:크레딧 Cast Red Savarin Tetsuya Kakihara Chocolat Gelato Kana Asumi Elh Melizée Saori Goto Béluga Damiens Satoshi Katogi Bruno Dondurma Shigenori Soya Opéra Kranz Ryoka Yuzuki Calua Napage Taisuke Yamamoto Gren Sacher Hiroshi Tsuchida Mereveille Million Eni Shinohara Flo Financier Miyu Matsuki Captain Grumpf Kenta Miyake Nero Kae Araki Blanck Nozomu Sasaki Baion Tomohiro Tsuboi Yurlungur Mari Todo Other Yuko Kato Touko Aoyama Nobuaki Kanenitsu Takuya Eguchi Staff Executive Producer Shin Unozawa Chief Producer Tomoaki Imanishi Yusuke Sasaki Screenplay by Yasuhiro Noguchi Character Design Superviser Nobuteru Yuki Executive Director Hiroshi Matsuyama Game Designer Takayuki Isobe Yasuhiro Noguchi Hisashi Natsumura Programmer Shinji Soyano Kazuhiko Hagihara Takahiro Katagiri Kosuke Komiya Shunsuke Maeta Miyuki Miyazaki Characters & Crowds Designer Takayuki Isobe Art Director Hirotada Okabe Mechannical Illustration Yoshitaka Taniguchi Visual Artist Ryoichi Kubo Shingo Koyama Hideki Kumamoto Kotaro Mitoma Yoshikazu Okada Yukie Kaneyama Miki Fujimoto Yuko Matshuno Ryuji Tominaga Art Coordinator Tatsuya Arimitsu Kazuhide Miyata Takahiro Koga Daisuke Hashisako Mai Takano Tsubasa Kuwako Tamoko Karakawa Shinchi Ikeda Shinya Norimura Akari Kawaji Kyohei Otakara Yuki Tamura Character Usage in Cooperation with Fukuoka Prefecture Animation Created by MADHOUSE LTD. Directing and Storyboarding by Yoshinobu Yamakawa Supervising Animator Nobuteru Yuki Animation Director Hiromi Kato Syuichi Shimamura Animation Lead Syuichi Shimamura Hidehiko Sawada Katasuya Yamada Toru Yoshida Animation Evaluator Yutaka Sakamoto Inbetweens Animation by Takuya Imakado Ryota Azuma Rie Tamaki Yasue Sosogi Yu Watanabe Hee-dong Yang Ai Yukimura Miho Kato Mami Takino Yumiko Nakamura Naoko Minai DR MOIVE Co., Ltd. GONZO K.K. ANIME-R Co., Ltd. Color Desinger Harue Ohno Digital Paint by Hiroyo Morita Nemu Nakajima Ani Kutsuna Yasuka Ushijima Studioelle Co., Ltd. WAOWORLD Corporation. J.C. STAFF CO., Ltd. Visual Effect Designer Kumiko Taniguchi Production Designer Shinichi Uehara Layout Artist Shinichi Uehara Shigeyo Kiriyama Additional Layout by SCANYA Co., Ltd. Digital Artist Hiroshi Soma Director of Photography Kohei Tanada Film Editor Mariko Tsukatsune Unit Production Manager Fuminori Hara Miharu Hosaka Animation Production Assistant Masaki Hayashi Executive Animation Producer Masao Morosawa Original Score Composed by Chinkayo Fukuda Opening Theme CODA Ending Theme Re-CODA Written by Chikayo Fukuda (LieN) Performed by Tomoyo Mitani (LieN) Score Recorded and Mixed by Kenzi Nagashima Score Recorded at FUKUOKA SCHOOL OF MUSIC Sound Designer Norikatsu Fukuda Re-Recording Mixer Seizo Nakata Voicing Supervisor Yuichi Imaizumi ADR Editor Kenzi Nagashima French Voicing Adviser Rintaro Torii Recorded at TOKYO AUDIO MUSIC RECORD INC. Post Production Sound Services HALF H·P STUDIO Co., Ltd. Localization Coordinator Eddie Nagura Shoko Doi Hayato Oishi Miyuki Devillard Baboucar Sagna Akihito Kouzu Jonathan Khersis Localization Support Around the World SYNTHESIS Katalyst Lab Inc. QA Lead Ryo Sakamoto Kazuhisa Koizumi Masashi Aoyama QA Support DIGITAL Hearts Co., Ltd Pole To Win Co., Ltd HP Global Delivery Application Services Kyushu University Fukuoka University University of Muenster Fukuoka design Communication Academy Digital Hollywood Fukuoka Campus Yoyogi Animation Gakuin Fukuoka Campus Aso Business Computer College Human Academy Fukuoka Campus Human Academy Hiroshima Campus ECC COLLEGE OF COMPUTER AND MULTIMEDIA Be-MAX Business College R&D Support Yukihiro Kobayashi Jun Omata Yurie Ohno Kazumasa Habu Masao Kashino Rina Kinjo Associate Director Shingo Koyama Associate Producer Ryo Mito Tomoko Hiroki Unit Production Manager Momoko Suzuki Takahiko Ueda Yohei Kikuchi Mami Suenaga Ryoko Murashita Yuka Aotani Yumoko Hyakutake Unit Publicist Go Kurosawa Rie Mukaiyama Trailer Editing Tasuyoshi Okumura Additional Production Art Lay-Up Co., Ltd. Tomoyuki Nakamura Kenji Nakamura Chie Higano Publicity Appears Courtesy of Rie Yamamoto Satomi Oku Koji Yamanouchi Rie Mori Yuki Okuma DENTSU Inc. Taichi Katsu Kazuhiro Shida Masakazu Ido Nippon Cultural Broadcasting Inc. Kazuya Takahashi Shuhei Ogiwara Title Designer Makoto Miyoshi Distribution Promoter Masatada Yagi Wakako Hazama Daio Itou Masaki Hoshiai Syoya Yamazaki International Marketing Coordinator Kevin Yanagihara Hiroaki Ochiai Yasu Nishimura Yutaka Fuse Mami Takimizu Haruka Wu Noriko Ichikawa Youngmi Ahn European Groups NAMCO BANDAI Partners S.A.S. Samuel Gatté Karine Balichard Aurélie Baudy Clémence Aubry Nicolas Sauvage Claire McGowan Olivier Robin Franck Genty Special Thanks to Makoto Yoshidumi Yoshiyasu Horiuchi Daisuke Uchiyama Hiroshi Kosuge Fujimi Shobo Co., Ltd. Hiroyuki Kato Kumiko Tanaka Ayaka Yamada Developed by CyberConnect2 Co., Ltd. Producer Rio Nakata Presented by NAMCO BANDAI Games Inc. Director Takayuki Isobe Produced by NAMCO BANDAI Games Inc.